After Party Fun!
by RoseShine 76
Summary: On one night after an evening with their friends Mark having gone a little overboard with alcohol his brought back by Axel as a drunken mess. With Axel left to take care of him, resulting in them having a little fun, this is an M rated story, Yaoi, Endou x Gouenji one shot. A sort of sequel to 'Alone Together, a night of love' and the second of the Inazuma yaoi one shot series.


**After Party Fun, My first hangover**

Author's message:_**Hey everyone, it's me again! Here with another Inazuma one-shot, as I explained in the last one shot story, this is a series of yaoi one-shots. **_

_**Some M rated and others just normal, anyway I'll be doing two more of these or even more this week and next week I'll have the new chapter to Broken Bonds of Lovers.**_

_**Anyway thought about this story earlier today and decided to write I know my friend Fire Cookie-kun will enjoy this one. This is a sequel to previous one-shot I did a few months ago 'Alone Together, a night of love!' **_

_**This is a M rated story like the last one, this Endou x Gouenji I will as always be using their English dub names for this story, remember this a yaoi story boyXboy, if you don't like don't read!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Prologue – **_Having moved into the big city for almost 6 months Mark and his boyfriend Axel have gotten use to city life as they now going through their college lives. On one night after an evening with their friends Mark having gone a little overboard with alcohol his brought back by Axel as a drunken mess. With Axel left to take care of him, resulting in them having a little fun._

* * *

It was cold night over a large city covered in neon lights, the snow gently fell over the metropolis, the streets were fairly quiet. On a lonely street a young man was carrying someone on his back, the one who was carrying the other person was a tall young man with spiky flame like platinum hair, fair skin and black eyes, and he was wearing an orange jacket with a hoodie, cream jeans, a yellow scarf and brown trainers.

The other who was being carried slightly shorter than him, he had brown hair with two pointed edges at the sides, a single bang hanging over his forehead. He was wearing a orange headband, he had dark brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, he was wearing a white jacket with orange stripes down on each sleeves, blue trousers and orange shoes and an orange scarf around his neck.

It was Mark Evans and Axel Blaze, the two young lovers and football players for Inazuma Japan, now both of them 19 and 18 had left their hometown and moved into the big city, they were now in college, studying hard to further their futures. As well as keeping up with soccer skills and sharing their knowledge and abilities with the future of soccer, aside from that they were enjoying the independence and life of being young adults.

Their friends had moved into the city with them, they weren't all in the same college but they all lived in the same apartment building luckily enough. Axel was carrying his boyfriend on his back as they just returned from a Friday night party held by Xavier, most of the Inazuma Japan as well some of their college friends were in attendance, everyone was having a good time as they partied.

However about 3 hours into the party Mark had already made a fool of himself, having deciding to try some drinks he had dancing on tables, doing dangerous dares and collapsing or losing balance. Finally it got too much for him as he had crashed, Axel decided it was best to just end him and let him sleep it off. Mark had drunk too much, he couldn't even walk so Axel had to carry him on his back as they walked back home.

The brunette could barely speak as his boyfriend gently carried him. The two kept walking for another 10 minutes before finally reaching their apartment building, the two lived on the 5th floor, and Axel walked up the stairs of their building before arriving at their floor. The apartment was 5B, Axel took out his keys and unlocked the door as the two entered their home.

The interior of the building was a hallway with three doors, one was the kitchen, bathroom and bedroom, and at the end was the living room. Once he closed the door Mark began to hum a tune, the expression on his face was that a drunken individual. His eyes were half opened and dazed, he was blushing red and everything was spinning to him.

"**Don't worry Mark... It's alright were here now" **Axel said in a sincere tone as he took out his keys to unlock the door just then a sloppy grin appeared on Mark's face as he noticed Axel's neck

"**Hmm... I really lo... Really love you Axel... You smell nice" **Mark said as he then rubbed his cheek against the back of Axel's neck as a line of blush suddenly appeared on Axel's face

"**Uh huh, I love you too Mark... Just hold on for a sec" **Axel as he finally unlocked the door as the two entered the apartment, the spiky haired teen used his foot to close the door behind him

"**Alright, let's get you to bed Mark" **Axel said as he had put Mark down and was now carrying him bridal style as he walked towards their bedroom

"**But I'm not tired Axel! I wanna stay with you and taste you" **Mark protested as he started to kiss and lick Axel's neck which nearly made him lose his balance as he opened their bedroom door and went ,

"**Hey come on now! Knock it off Mark, you need sleep this off" **Axel said as the drunken youth then grabbed onto Axel's shoulder pulling him into a kiss, Axel lost his balance as they fell onto the bed as Mark laughed

"**Well here we are on the bed! Tonight was great wasn't it, but now it's about to get even better" **Mark stated as started to kiss all over Axel's neck and face as Axel blushed

"**Mark... You're drunk, you need to sleep..." **Axel was cut off as Mark had pressed his lips against Axel's he blushed and then his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around Mark as their kiss deepened

In between their kiss Mark was moaning and slightly panting, their tongues danced around in each other's mouths. Axel got to his knees pulling Mark up with him while still making out, Mark then placed his hands on Axel's belt, he undid it pulling it off, Axel's eye slightly opened as he realised what Mark was doing as he finally broke their kiss. Both boys were panting as they tried to catch their breaths.

"**Wait hold on... Mark, I shouldn't be doing this... You're not in the right state of mind" **Axel said as Mark had a slightly goofy and confused as then smiled his lips were right by Axel's ear

"**You're taking advantage of me... I want this Axel, I want you to do this... Axel I want..." **Mark paused as Axel who was blushing a faint red listening to his boyfriend as Mark then gripped Axel's shirt

"**I want you to make love to me... I want you... Inside..." **the brunette simply said as Axel's eyes widen by Mark statement as he gently rested his head on Axel's shoulder

"**Mark..." **Axel simply said his name, he couldn't believe what he was hearing from Mark, he was always nervous when it came to sex, even when they first made love Mark was a nervous wreck

* * *

**(Axel's POV)**

"_**I want you to make love to me..."**_

_**Those words, I couldn't believe what Mark was saying to me...**_

_**He wants us to have sex... Every time we make love he's always nervous and it... It hurts him...**_

_**He always does it because he tells me that he makes me feel good...**_

_**He's not thinking straight... He just drunk, I need to stop this... **_

_**I can't take advantage of him when he's like this...**_

"**Axel... I want us to... I want you..." **he couldn't even make up the words he wanted to say but then, Mark looked at me, his eyes were staring into mine, this look he was giving me

"**Mark... You're not..." **I stopped speaking when I saw something... A smile on his face, Mark had a gently smile on his face as he looked at me, and then he placed his head on my chest

"**I wanna feel what we always feel near the end every time we make love... That surge that I feel only at the end... But this time I wanna feel it throughout the whole time w... when we make love..." **he said to me, I can't believe what he's saying, I looked at him to see blushing which made me burn up from the inside

"**Mark... Are... Are you sure you want this?" **I asked him as he simply chuckled at me as I then felt something get loose, and then heard the sound of something unzipping as I looked down to see that Mark had unzipped my pants

"**Mark?! What are you doing?" **I stopped when he placed his lips on my boxers, with that my body had stopped, it was getting... It was getting hard as Mark began to stroke me with his face

"**I want this... I want you Axel..." **I heard him as he slowly pulled my boxers and pants down exposing my erection just an inch away from his face, my eyes were half open

* * *

**(Normal POV)**

Mark smiled seductively as he examined Axel's 9 inched erected member as he then paused for a moment as he started to lick it, Axel's body began to twitched as he moaned faintly. The young brunette licked and stroked his boyfriend's erection, he enjoyed it as did Axel who still remained silent, and then Mark finally placed his mouth around Axel's cock.

The spiky haired youth felt the moist and warmth from Mark's mouth, at least half of it was inside Mark's mouth. Then he began to suck and lick on it making Axel slightly pant and moan, only moments ago Axel was protested against this and now he had slowly placed his hand on Mark's hair as sort of grip as the brunette tasted and sucked on Axel, he began to speed up.

For a good five minutes Mark was sucking on Axel's erection tasting it until he finally released it from his mouth as slight drool came from Axel member and Mark's mouth. He was breathing heavy quietly as he licked his lips while Axel still remained in slight shock and pleasure, the expression on his face had now changed to a different one. He had a lustful look in his eyes as he then gazed at Mark.

"**Did you like that Axel...?" **Mark asked his still licking his lips as he was now on his back slightly sitting up looking at Axel who was blushing as he then slowly moved on top Mark

"**Yeah... That was really good..." **he simply said as his wet erection was pressed against Mark's crotch area as he realised that Mark was still wearing his clothes

"**Why don't you take that off Mark..." **the flame striker said as Mark smiled at him before he quickly pulled off his jacket, then his shirt revealing his slight muscular body, and gentle pink nipples, he then undid the button on his jeans before sliding them off

"**Those too... I wanna see everything..." **Axel said in lustful tone as Mark began to slowly pulled down his orange boxers as Axel had taken off his shirt and jacket making them both naked, with Mark only wearing his socks and headband, and Axel wearing his necklace

Axel had examined Mark's body, he enjoyed what he saw as he pushed his erection against Mark's already 7 inch hard cock, gently rubbing the two together which sent a tickling and twitching sensation throughout their members. The actions they were perform was simulating sex as Axel began to rub his cock on Mark's faster as he was now laying on top of him as Mark panted and moan his legs slightly up as he locked lips with Axel.

Throughout this Axel had pulled Mark's headband down to his neck as he dangled around his neck, making it look a collar. Axel then stopped his movement and then moved his face in front of Mark erection, he began to imitate Mark's previous actions as he licked the tip and the sides of Mark's erection. Then he placed his lover's cock into his mouth as Mark let out a loud moan of pleasure, as Axel began to suck on his cock.

"**Ax... Axel! Ah Axel don't stop... Ah keep going, it feels so hot, so wet..." **Mark panted as Axel continued to give him his blowjob as then began to use his tongue and swirled it around Mark's tip while it was in his mouth

"**Axel I love you... I want you to be insi... Inside me please I wanna fee... Feel it inside me" **Mark protested as Axel took Mark's now wet, warm erection out his mouth, he looked at Mark's face his expression was a hungry and lustful one as he now spread his legs

With that Axel got off the bed and went over to a cabinet beside him and got out a lubrication cream, he quickly took some and rubbed it over his member. He then returned to bed as he took some more the cream and then placed around Mark's 'entrance', he then slowly took two fingers covered in cream and began to 'prepare' him. Mark moaned as Axel did this his body was tensing with pleasure as he waited for what he desired.

"**Are you ready Mark?" **Axel asked him as Mark nodded but then he suddenly sat up as Axel looked confused and then Axel was suddenly pushed down as Mark was now on top of him

"**Mark... What are you doing...?" **Axel asked him as the brunette was gently sitting above Axel's erection as he moaned slightly, Mark's hands were on Axel's chest as the two looked deeply at each other

"**I wanna... Put it inside me... I'll do it... You just... lay back..." **Mark said to his boyfriend as his smooth butt brushed against Axel's erection as he then grabbed hold on it with one hand guiding it on his entrance

Mark moaned as he put Axel's erection halfway into him as Axel moaned with pleasure, Mark placed both of his arms around Axel as he felt his boyfriend member almost completely inside of him. Axel then got a grip of Mark's butt cheeks as he began to thrust in and out of Mark slowly as he gradually went faster, Mark panted with pleasure as he felt Axel moving in and out of him.

Axel's body entire body trembled with pleasure as did Mark, as he continued to thrust in and out of his boyfriend. The brunette was wrapped tightly around Axel has he felt a wet and warm sensation going in and out of his body, Axel moaned as his erection moved in and out of Mark was gasping and moaning. Sweat run down Mark's body as enjoyed any moment of this, he had completely changed from all the previous times they had sex.

"**A... Axel... I love you... Ah! I love you so much! I wanna try... I wanna..." **Mark tried to say something as he Axel stopped thrusting and took his hands away from his boyfriend butt

"**What's wrong...?" **Axel asked as Mark was in a sitting position, balancing himself on Axel as he slowly moved up and down on Axel as he smiled for a moment as he sat up slightly as his lover started to move faster on him

"**So you wanted to do it yourself..." **Axel simply said as he then reached for Mark's slightly twitching erection and began to play and stroke it as Mark moaned moving faster as Axel's cock was deep inside him

"**Ah... Axel's so... So deep inside... me... It feels so good..." **Mark stated still in a drunken state as he went faster harder on Axel's erection while the spiky haired youth stroke Mark cock

A few minutes later Mark was now moving faster on Axel as the platinum blonde just laid there, he panted and moaned as Mark smiled. Both were sweating an breathing heavy, Mark could no longer feel any pain as it was just sheer pleasure, Axel had pleasure and slight burning sensation. Mark's hands were dug into Axel's abdomen, he had finally started to feel pain, but it more enjoyable than before.

A slight numbing and electric like feeling surged throughout his body, as his erection was hard and wet, he was close to reaching a climax as he went faster. Axel felt Mark moving harder, then a sharp pain as Mark nails were digging into him, he sat up with Mark still moving as he put his arms around him, the two kissed each other, moaning in between as Axel began moving in sync with Mark.

"**Ah Mark! I'm almost... I gonna..." **Axel was trying to say the words as smirked appeared on his face while Mark groaned and panted, as he nodded forming a smile

"**Me too... Axel... I'm coming... I'm coming!" **Mark shouted as finally release a loud and heavy moan, his face was a burning red as a white liquid shot out of his cock all over Axel's chest, and his, seconds after as Axel groaned shooting his essence inside of Mark whose eyes widen feeling the wet liquid inside of him

Axel's eyes were half open as he fell back down with Mark collapsing down first with him on top of him, both were desperately out of breath. Sweat ran down their bodies, Mark had a tired and dazed expression on his face, but a faint smile as stared at the ceiling, Axel's head rested on Mark's chest as he moved up as his was face to face with his boyfriend. They both smiled and Mark kissed him as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

**(The next morning)**

It was about 6 in the morning as it was cold morning with faint snow falling over the city, at the apartment Mark was spread all over the bed snoring loudly. The room was completely clean, their clothes had been put on wash, the bed sheets were changed and even Mark was clean in his pyjamas.

Sometime in the night Axel had got back and cleaned himself and Mark, and taken care of their room. Under the sheet the brunette was wearing an orange sleeveless shirt and boxers, his headband which had been filled with sweat from the previous night was now clean and still around his neck.

There was a small plaster on his shoulder and thigh, he hadn't felt any pain from last night but as he soon as he would feel it, the pain of his hangover and from making love with Axel. Just then the bedroom door opened, Axel walked in, he was wearing red shorts, and he had bandages wrapped around his stomach, wrist and a bandage on his back.

Mark was really rough last night which still shocked Axel as his boyfriend's attitude during sex changed when was drunk. He had just finished the last of his chores as he slowly got back into the bed he sat up for and watched Mark sleep. Just then Mark slightly groaned as he eyes started to slowly open.

"**Mark...? Hey... Are you awake?" **Axel asked in a gentle tone as Mark's eyes finally opened as he yawned, then held his head suddenly, as Axel had worried expression

"**Mark are you alright...? Is your head hurting..." **Axel asked as he placed his hand on Mark's head who slightly groaned before looking at Axel, his eyes were half opened

"**My head feels so bad... My body aches too... What happened to..." **Mark stopped as he noticed Axel's bandages while Axel's expression was a plain one

"**Axel... What happened to you? You're hurt..." **Mark asked as he placed his hand on the bandage around Axel's wrist who gave him a gentle smile

"**Don't worry I'm alright, just a few bruises and scratches that's all..." **Axel said with a faint smile

"**What happened...? You look like how I feel..." **Mark asked as there was awkward silence as Axel began to explain everything that happened from party all the way up until last night as a pink blush had rushed across Mark's face as he listened, he then place his hand on his thighs feeling a now faint stinging pain

"**So... I guess I was the one went overboard..." **Mark simply said as he felt absolutely embarrassed as he held his head as he was experiencing his first hangover

"**Yeah... Maybe you shouldn't drink Mark...When at least not too much" **Axel said as he yawned slightly

"**Although..." **the spiky platinum blonde simply said as Mark looked at him

"**There were some positives to you being drunk Mark..." **Axel said with a smirk as Mark glared at him as he gently punched Axel on his shoulder as his boyfriend laughed at him

"**It's not funny Axel! If you thinks its funny then I'll make I never drink again!" **Mark shouted as Axel simply laughed at his boyfriend, eventually he apologised as the two were now lying down tenderly next to each other. Mark laid gently laid on Axel's chest as he had gone back to sleep trying to over his hangover while Axel simply stared into space...

* * *

**The End**

**Well I you enjoyed this story, the idea crept into my mind about 2 weeks ago and I've been working on it since, the yaoi was at maximum with this one compared to the previous EndouxGouenji one. This is the second of my Inazuma one shots, I'll be working on the next from Monday, and it'll be Tenma x Endou as I've grown fond of that pairing. Anyway leave your reviews on what you thought of this one shot...**

**Bye for now**


End file.
